angels personal truths and extreme dares
by guardian angel 565
Summary: welcome to truth or dare with me angel and my co-hosts Tadashi and his sister Danni we will be playing with the puffs, ruffs, punks and, oids enjoy


**Hey everyone sorry for not updating my stories blame school anyway this is my new story please review I want some good truth or dares trust me I love dares! Enjoy!**

I wake up yawning and turn my head to my clock to look at the time, realizing that it was almost noon I gasp remembering that today was the start of my new show the PRPV in T or D show or the long title the puffs ,ruffs ,punks and vocaloid truth or dare show I was the host and I was going to be late talk about lazy work. I rush out of my bed to my bathroom I shower, brush my teeth and hair then look at my wardrobe. I choose out a black and white short tang top with a yellow necklace around my neck with a yellow bow on the end, black shorts with a yellow belt and put my dirty blond hair in a headband that has a white bow on top I check myself in the mirror and rush out of my house to my studio.

When I get their I see my two best friends and co-hosts Tadashi and his younger sister Danielle or as I call her Danni. I wave to them and Danni wave back while Tadashi just glares at me signaling that I'm late, I sigh and walk over to them " your late" Tadashi says angrily his hair turning red instead of staying his own kind of blond, his eyes turn red instead of green and devil horns and tail come from his head and lower back. I sigh he and Danni have lived on earth for about six - ten years and I was one of Tadashi's only friends since Tadashi is a devil and his sister is an angel it was complicated since Tadashi can't control his temper but every girl thought he was cute and everyone was friends with Danni but of all I was her best friend. I look at Tadashi and say " did you take anger management like I told you?" he just chuckled darkly and said " yeah I went, and gave one a heart attack, sadly he lived" Danni smiles weakly and I face palm as we walk on my stage and sit in our chairs mine is silver while Danni's is white and Tadashi's is black music starts to play and I wave to the audience smiling while Tadashi just sits glaring at everyone and his sister smiles brightly and waving loving the attention I grab a small microphone and attach it to my head band and say " welcome to PRPV in T or D show or the longer title the puffs ,ruffs ,punks and vocaloid truth or dare show, wow long title" people laugh" ok now introducing the sweet, smart and strong ones the puffs" I pull a lever and the wall disappears and bubbles and blossom fly in and sit down I look at them confused " umm… blossom where's your other sister?" blossom sighed " refused to come" she said unhappy, I smile " oh don't worry I had a plan B if one of you didn't come" I smile " oh Tadashi will you do me a favor, can you go get buttercup please thx" he sighs and instantly disappears and come back holding buttercup off the ground holding her by her hair she was also tide up in unbreakable chains and had tape over her mouth, she looked angry but also in pain it hurt me to see her like that the strong one of the puffs, honestly I felt bad for her " Tadashi you weren't supposed to hurt her or kidnap her let her go but can you put some kind of stay magic on her please?" he sighed and snapped his fingers and buttercup fell asleep I sighed " close enough now introducing the other two the dangerous, evil but somehow hot ruffs" I pull the lever and they fall from the roof " ok ok were here where is the candy and video games you bribed us with" butch said I smile and give them the stuff and they sit quietly " and now the mirror images who are bad to the bone the punks" again I pull the level and they do flips in the air till their in there seats and look around till they see Tadashi they then start to drool I flinch in disgust " and now something that's one of my favorite things in the world vocaloids Miku, Kaito, Luka, Gumi, Neru, Gakupo, Rin and my personal favorite Len" they all walk in all in that particular order they all sit down I smile " ok well sorry that took long but finally that's the last of the people now for some truths and dares but since I was talking so much let's let Tadashi and Danni make the truth or dares" Danni miles and Tadashi smirks darkly they talk for a minute then turn to me and give me cards with truths on one and dares on the other I read the truths then turn to the puffs, ruffs, punks and voids and smile " ok first Miku if you could punch anyone here who would it be?" she takes a moment to think " I'd have to say … Kaito " I laugh while Kaito looks hurt "hey" Kaito says " sorry Kaito" Miku says to him and I move on to my next question " Kaito if you could have one thing in the world what would it be?" Kaito blushed " umm ice cream or the umm… girl I've had a crush on" he blushes more " awe cute ok next blossom would you cut your hair?" she flinches " what are you crazy NO!" I laugh " ok ok ok next is butch, butch if you had to kiss a girl in here who would it be?" he looks around one of these tow babes" he says pointing at buttercup and brute. Brute blushes and since buttercup is asleep she just said

" damn … you … butch" I laugh " sucka" I say to him, he pouts " and now on to dares boomer kiss Bezerk, Bezerk if you like the kiss you can kiss boomer more if you dislike it kick him in the nuts" she smiles boomer blushes and kisses her lightly twirling her hair in his hand she doesn't do anything but kiss back when he stops she smiles and he goes back to his seat blushing. I laugh " I guess she liked it next is bubbles you have to kiss your favorite guy" she giggles stands up and kisses Kaito lightly on the lips then goes back to her seat smiling " nice… ok now Len kiss one girl on the nose one on the hand and one on the mouth" he sighs " thank you Danni" he says sarcastically " your welcome" she replied happily he stands up walks over to Danni and kisses her on the nose which makes Tadashi stand with fire forming around him Len sees and backs away from her walks over to Rin and kisses her on the hand which calms Tadashi down and the fire goes away. Miku squeals and blushes Len sighs and walks over to me and kisses me lightly on the mouth Tadashi stands up angrily the floor nearly breaking and fire surrounding him starting to burn my skin I pull away in pain and Tadashi stops and sits down the fire disappears " THAT HURT TADASHI!" I say holding my arm in pain Danni suddenly smirks and grabs the dare card " and for the last dare" she says " my brother has to kiss angel" I gasp when Tadashi stands in front of me and grabs my face he pulls me closer till our faces are centimeters away when music plays and I pull away sorry everyone that's all for today but come back next time bye" I say quickly the people clap then the lights go out I run back stage blushing when I feel someone grab my hand I turn to see Tadashi I pull my hand away and run out a door all the way back home blushing more than ever.

**Sorry but I can't let Tadashi kiss me … yet** **anyway here is what Tadashi and Danni look like**

**Tadashi: ( in human form)- dark blond hair , brown eyes, tan skin ,bad boy personality, favorite thing- sister**

**( devil form) red hair' red eyes, tan skin, bad boy personality, favorite thing hell**

**Danielle: ( human form) blond hair , light green eyes, light skin, super sweet personality, favorite thing- brother**

**(angel form) blond hair, white eyes, light skin, super sweet personality, favorite thing-brother**

**Ok so please review I need some good truths and dares thx see you soon**

**-Angel **


End file.
